The one that got away
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: One-shot Love story, the story of Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth and how hard it was for them to be together. Songs are Katy Perry's The one that got away accoustic and Ron popes Drop in the ocean


Two teenagers bumped into each other

"Watch where you're going" a gangly blonde haired boy yelled.

"Sorry" a timid voice whimpered back

The blonde boy looked up to see a small, black haired girl holding her head and trying to collect her books. He instantly softened "no I'm sorry It was my fault" he picked up the last of the books and handed hers back to her.

"Thanks" she smiled up at him.

"Garfield"He held out his hand

"Rachel" she smiled prettily at him and shook his hand they stared into each other's eyes

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Fervent kisses were showered upon each other they were kissing passionately, with the sun still in the sky even though it was well past nine o'clock. The song on the radio changed.

Between kisses Garfield managed "Radio head, these guys are good."

Rachel giggled and said "yeah they are good. Your eighteenth is coming up soon what do you want?"

Garfield chuckled "Geez woman we just met. No just joking. Umm how about … you forever."

Rachel pulled away and told him "cheesy much? Don't worry I'll find something."

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

"Rachel where are you taking me?" Gar asked her as she pulled him down the high street. She just chuckled and said "you'll see almost there". She opened a door and pulled him in "okay take it off" "Take what off exactly?" Rachel could see His eyebrows wiggling under the material.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and snatched the fabric off his face "I want to get matching tattoo's" she proclaimed. Gar looked at her and just said "I like that one" while pointing to a tattoo of a raven with a green wolf like creature beneath its wings.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

"Shhh" Garfield and Rachel climbed out onto his roof each clutching a bottle of liquor. They looked at the sunset with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders.

"So Rach where are we going?"

"Nowhere Gar were just sitting here"

"No I mean as in us as a couple"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I want us to get married and maybe have kids or something one day. I dunno, whatever you want"

"That sounds good to me Rach"

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Rachel heard a knock on her apartment door. She opened it and an angry Garfield stormed through the door. He barged in and started walking his fuming expression etched into his face.

"Gar what's wrong?" Rachel asked bewildered.

He just growled at her and entered her room and started rustling through her stuff picking up bits and pieces that he left over at her house. "Garfield?" Rachel was confused. What was going on?

"Rachel." He said the name with venom. It made Rachel recoil but she asked "what – what's wrong?"

He whirled around and snarled "you know what's wrong"

And with that he marched out of her apartment.

She opened her window and yelled out "Garfield!" he ignored her and kept on walking "Garfield!" she called again. Now Rachel was getting angry as well "If you just walk out like this then you're a coward!" She heard Garfield bark out a laugh before continuing.

Rachel shut her window and slid down burying her face against her hand resting atop of her knees.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Rachel had Johnny cash blasting out her stereo. It reminded her of Garfield he loved this song. Rachel began to cry again it had been a year but that boy had left her heart broken. She had no clue what went wrong.

The only person that had even talked to her out of her old friends was Jenifer. All her other friends had turned their backs on her; none of them would even look at her. Her best friend Kory quit the shift they worked at together, her friend victor always sent someone else to fix up her car and even her older brother Rich wouldn't talk to her. Wally would run away, Garth would swim away, one time she had gone to the archery field to speak to Roy and he threatened to shoot her with an arrow. Karen would always give her a tongue lashing, Isaiah and Toni would turn away and walk in the opposite direction, Joey and Kole ignored her and Barbra managed to somehow always evade her.

Jenny barely ever spoke to her and when Rachel asked about gar Jennifer's eyes narrowed into slits and said "Leave him Rachel; you're out of his life. He got that tattoo removed and he found someone else."

Rachel was shocked he moved on from her that fast "he has?" she asked Jenny's face hardened and she lashed out "Leave him Rachel," She shook her head and laughed bitterly "God, you're such a bitch, I can't believe we were even friends."

Rachel remembered when they made a pact to be like June and Johnny Cash. She missed those days.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Rachel was walking along looking in all the windows, checking for job advertisements. She heard a voice floating through the crowds on the sidewalks. She looked over and she saw Garfield sitting there and strumming his guitar. Many people had gathered around to listen to him. Rachel took a seat at a café and sat there for half an hour; she sat at a table under a low umbrella. He never saw her.

At the end the end she planned to go up and see him, but a blonde haired girl ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Rachel looked away, it was Terra Markov. Terra had a crush on Gar all through high school but he never noticed her back then. She guessed they met once again. Terra had made high school a living hell, Rachel made sure to evade Terra at university. And now she had Garfield.

Rachel sat sadly and remembered when Garfield used to look at her for hours on end and they would just paint each other or he would compose songs about her. He claimed she was his muse. Not anymore.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Garfield sat down in his lecture, he was studying art and they were getting paired up by the teacher, the only person he didn't want to get paired up with was Rachel, she sat at complete opposite ends of the stands and Gar wanted it to stay that way.

Unfortunately Lady Luck was against him.

"Look you sit here I'll sit here, there will be no discussion, we will talk about the project and nothing else. I don't want to see you but I want to pass this course and if I have to work with you then so be it. But nothing you say will change anything" Garfield told her all this at rapid fire before he sat down in a seat next to hers and made a few notes on the project. "What did you have in mind for this project?" He asked her curtly.

She looked up at him her voice and eye's were devoid of any emotion "I was thinking along the lines of Henry Moore and Barbra Hepworth's method of direct carving, using negative spaces and possibly sculpting the reclining figure" All this was said in monotonous voice.

Garfield just nodded and got on with his work. It was five hours later when Rachel finally cracked and asked "What went wrong Garfield. Was it something I did?" By this time everyone had cleared out but he didn't want to be overheard by anyone, so he just replied. "No your painting looks fine, just try making your lines a tiny bit more fluid."

Rachel looked at him, even though his head was turned away from her and intently staring at his work. She shook her said and whispered "Not the painting Garfield, you know what I'm talking about."

Garfield tensed and said "I thought I said that I didn't want to talk about anything but the work."

Rachel stood up and proclaimed "Well I do. You just left my life without a trace. All our friends are now your friends; they won't even tell me what I did. I have no clue! And the worst part is you left me broken hearted still thinking and wishing that I hadn't of done whatever I did wrong. Maybe I should have told you what you meant to me! I loved you, I think I still do. Every night I still think about you and wear that t-shirt you left behind, the one thing you left behind. And I still have the tattoo. But I'm not going to waste my life anymore. Goodbye Garfield."

Garfield hadn't moved an inch his hand was frozen mid brush-stroke. He could hear the sobs of Rachel echoing up against the white –wash walls. What did she mean? She must know what she did. But she seemed so sincere.

"Ragggghhhhh!" Garfield threw his paintbrush against a wall and thrust both forearms onto the closest wall. He leaned against it for support. He was still in love with Rachel. But he had to straighten things out. Ask her why she did what she did.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Garfield couldn't find Rachel no matter where he went. After their encounter he had took a week to build up his courage and visit her dorm, but when he got there her roommate informed him that Rachel had left. And when he went to the office he was informed that she had been transferred to Azarathian University. The only problem was he had no Idea where that was.

It had been eight months since her walking away from him. He didn't even realise he still loved her until she left. He flopped down on his bed, accidentally sitting on the remote for the television. He swore as the screen sprang to life but froze mid word when he saw the face on the set. It was Rachel and she was talking. Garfield turned it up and listened to what she was saying.

"I wrote this song for a boy I met and he broke my heart. If you're watching this I want you know that you're out of my life," with that she started to strum her guitar and sing.

"Summer after high school when we first met  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_  
The one that got away

_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away"

Garfield was crying by the end of the song. So was Rachel. Garfield turned off the TV and leaned back until he was lying on his bed. He stayed that way until three hours later when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Terra, She bustled in and saw the tears on his face "oh my GOD! What happened, Gar-gar why are you saying?" She asked him the questions at rapid fire. "Terra I made a mistake, I was never in love with you". Terra's face Darkened. "What? Am I not good enough for you? It's that Bitch Rachel isn't it? Isn't it? Well I have news for you! She's moved on." Garfield face must have looked shocked because Terra said "Yeah that's right I saw that little TV program, did you see the bit where she walked on with her new boyfriend?" and with that Terra flounced out the room.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

It had all come to fruition, Terra Had planted the seeds of deception, Creating rumours and plots against Raven. All the while Rachel had been making it big. The crowd loved her! It was recently published that she had received 1 million marriage proposals in a year. It was tearing him up. So he grabbed his Guitar and went outside, he sat down and started to play. Just pieces he had made up over the year.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and a very sharp voice (coming from and even sharper man) offered him a deal. The hand was held out to Garfield and he looked at it suspiciously before grasping in and shaking it firmly.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Garfield was looking around the studio, nervous. He could see the host of the chat show practically hopping up and down on his seat. Why Garfield wasn't sure. The audience quieted down and the camera's started rolling.

"So, Garfield, How's the music biz treating you?"

Garfield cleared his throat "Pretty good" The audience chuckled.

The host smiled brightly at him and said "Tell us something Garfield why haven't you got a girlfriend? I'm pretty sure all the single ladies in the audience are wondering the same."

Garfield took a deep breath and looked out to the audience "I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend."

The audience awed and Garfield looked into the camera, Hoping Rachel was watching him. "My old girlfriend she told me lies about her, and I stupidly believed them."

The audience was in a shocked silence, Garfield hadn't said much but none of them knew how to react to what he had said, not even the host. Just to break the tension Garfield smiled and told some jokes, because ultimately he wanted the audience to feel happy as well. After receiving twice as many groans as laughs ,the host cleared his throat and smiled brightly at Garfield saying "Well on to another topic, I believe you promised us an exclusive of you new song."

Garfield chuckled and moved onto a stage set up on a separate area of the set. He told the camera "This is for you Rae, I still miss you"

He got out his guitar and signalled for the piano player to start.

A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
if you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
never counting the regrets,  
by the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
And New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

Nooo  
nooo

a drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven

The crowd burst into applause they loved the song; He went back over to his seat and the host had a sly grin on his face. "When you told us about your old girlfriend and just then you dedicated that song to 'Rae', well we certainly hope we've done our research right, because here she is Rachel Roth to say hello to her old friend."

The audience gasped along with Garfield, their eyes were all attached to the figure looming in the doorway of the studio, This was Rachel, but a beautiful Rachel, she was wearing a sweeping black dress instead of baggy jeans and her hair swirled in curls to her shoulder blades framing her face in a different way to her old pin straight a-neck hair.

Garfield smiled. "Hey Rae"

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

It all became clear to Rachel, Terra faked pregnancies, paid people off and injured others to make it seem like Rachel was a different person. But now that the mess Terra left behind had been cleaned up, she was living a happy life; her friends all accepted her back with sorrow-filled apologies. And best of all her and Garfield were going strong again. Rachel was so happy, but recently she wasn't feeling so good and she had a creeping suspicion as to what it was. She wrote Gar a quick note telling him where she would be.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Red sirens flashed and a young man burst into a hospital waiting room.

"Where is she? I need to see her!" The receptionist flinched away from the enraged Garfield but still meekly asked "Who?"

"Rachel, Rachel Roth" Garfield barked, the receptionist let out a squeak and stuttered out a room number. Garfield raced to the room.

There she was lying in a huddle of blankets.

Cuts and bruises lined her skin and cast were everywhere with life support machines trying to support her fragile life. Trying.

Garfield rushed to her side. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel" He sobbed besides her. "Garfield." She wheezed. He stood up and took her hand "Yes Rae, what is it?"

She weakly smiled at him and whispered. "Stay with me?"

Tear rained on her face. "Hold on Rae, you can pull through."

Rachel frowned "Garfield-"

"To prove it to you… Rachel will you marry me?"

Garfield got down on one leg and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. Rachel smiled and told him "I would love to Gar."

Garfield smiled brightly at her, tears pouring down his face as the sound of the monitor beeping started to slow. "Garfield?" her voice was getting fainter.

"Stay with me?"

Garfield swallowed the lump in his throat. "Until the end Rae."

Rachel smiled and looked into his eyes The beeping slowed to a halt and Rachel closed her eyes.

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

It was raining, the perfect way to reflect his mood, on the grey slab in front of him it read

"Sweetest girl

Caring sister

Lovely friend

Rachel Logan- Roth lies here

With her unborn child

Angela Marie Logan "

Richard put a hand on Gar's shoulder "come on Gar, It's time to go." Garfield's hollow eyes met Richards. His voice was horse and his mouth opened and closed as f he had forgotten how to talk but eventually Garfield said "I can't, I promised."

Richard raised his eyebrows "Promised what?"

"That I'd stay her until the end."

"Can we do anything to change your mind?"

"No"

"You'll come around in your own time."

**_/In another life I would make you stays, so I don't have to say a word, the one that got away \_**

Next week Rachel's grave stone had to be amended

Sweetest couple

Caring siblings

Best friends

Always lovers

Rachel Logan- Roth lies here

And Garfield Logan, who died of a broken heart

With their unborn child

Angela Marie Logan


End file.
